Rota
by Kuchel Ackerman
Summary: Algunos sucesos pueden quebrar amistades, familias, incluso la vida misma. Ella solo quería, fuera como fuera, salvar a su demonio. YUMIKURI
1. Demonio

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, los rayos alumbran el rostro de la rubia de 15 años, anunciándole que ya debía levantarse, miró su reloj de mesa – **7:00, me iré a duchar-** vivir cerca del instituto tenía sus ventajas, despertar unos minutos mas tarde por ejemplo, se paró de su cama y tomó una toalla de su closet, abrió las cortinas completamente y se dispuso a caminar hacia el baño, su hermana Freida llevaba un par de días en un congreso de medicina en Latinoamérica, se había alargado así que no contaba con su presencia por otro par de días mas, la rubia de ojos color cielo se tomó su tiempo bajo el agua, al salir se vistió con el uniforme del instituto mas su chaleco rosa, salió de su hogar y comenzó a caminar, dos cuadras mas allá de su casa una castaña apareció y la saludó como siempre.

 **-¡Christa! ¿Cómo estas amiga, lista para el primer día de segundo año? –** se unió a su recorrido hacia el establecimiento.

 **-Sasha, ¿bien y tú?, veo que no desayunaste en tu casa-** Le dijo divertida señalando el pan que ahora la castaña se echaba a la boca.

 **-Ehh no precisamente, si tome desayuno, pero nunca viene mal un aperitivo camino a clases –** dijo la chica Braus

 **-Bueno si así eres feliz…mira, ahí están los chicos-** señalaba la rubia a su amiga mientras llegaban a la entrada del instituto Sina.

En la puerta se encontraron con su grupo de amigos, los cuales conversaban de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones de verano…

Eren: Novio de Christa

Mikasa: Hermana adoptiva de Eren

Armin: Amigo de infancia de los últimos dos

Jean: El mujeriego del grupo

Connie y Marco: los mejores amigos de Jean

El grupo conformado por estos jóvenes eran, si se podría decir, los populares del instituto, todos deportistas y con las mejores notas, estaban en segundo año de secundaria, Sasha y Christa eran parte del grupo de porristas, Eren, Connie, Jean y Marco eran jugadores del equipo de soccer junto a Levi, el novio de Mikasa y capitán del equipo, el va en dos cursos mas arriba, Armin era el ayudante del entrenador del mismo equipo y Mikasa por su parte conformaba el club de boxeo.

 **-Hola amor, ¿cómo va tu mañana?-** Decía un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien respondía al nombre de Eren, el chico pasa el brazo por el hombro de la rubia mientras la besa.

 **-Hola, como todos los días, ¿hoy tienen entrenamiento?, Sasha y yo tenemos ensayo con las chicas-** decía Christa mientras retomaba el camino hacia el salón con su novio abrazándola.

 **-Si, Levi nos convocó hoy, así que ni modo, debemos ir, pero nos veremos después de eso-** dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa.

Llegando al salón cada uno tomo su puesto, Christa miró hacia los puestos de atrás, donde conversaban tres personas, dos chicos bastante altos y una rubia baja de ojos similares a los suyos, el mas alto llamado Bertholdt, el otro un poco mas bajo llamado Reiner y por último la chica llamada Annie, Christa los conocía puesto que todos habían sido compañeros en la primaria, pero al pasar a secundaria sus caminos se separaron, ellos también eran parte del equipo de boxeo al igual que Mikasa y …

 **-Bueno chicos, todos a sus asientos, la clase ya comenzó y pasaré lista… Ackerman-** decía la profesora, una mujer alta rubia, de aspecto sereno, la cual respondía al nombre de Nanaba.

- **Presente-** respondió la hermana de Eren-

- **Arlert-**

 **-Presente profesora!-** y así siguió la lista hasta que llegó al último nombre-

- **Ymir-** silencio- **YMIR!**

 **-No ha llegado profesora-** dijo uno de los chicos que se sentaba atrás.

 **-mmm, gracias Bertholdt, bueno comencemos, les mostraré todas materias que pasaremos este año…-**

Mientras atrás, los tres titanes, nombre que se ganaron gracias a sus enormes portes y fuerza que demostraban en cada pelea (bueno exceptuando a Annie en el porte)…

 **-Donde está metida esta idiota-** decía la rubia, Christa no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

- **No lo sé, hace una semana que ya no supimos más de ella-** dijo el rubio alto llamado Reiner.

 **-Ymir ha estado muy rara últimamente, un día la vi en el parque cerca del centro, andaba con sus amigos de su anterior escuela, no alcancé a hablarle puesto que iba con mi madre y ya saben, siempre anda apurada-** aclaró Bertholdt.

- **Se fue con esos chicos a la playa, ella misma me dijo-** aclaró la rubia.

Christa comenzó a preocuparse, Ymir había sido su mejor amiga en la primaria, aún después de separarse el grupo ellas dos siguieron hablando como siempre, a veces Ymir se quedaba en su casa a dormir, pero desde que comenzó su relación con Eren que Ymir comenzó a pasar de ella, casi ignorándola cada vez que pasaba por su lado, por lo que Christa Reiss fue un día hacia ella a pedirle explicaciones, a lo que la alta chica con pecas en el rostro le respondió – **Deja de fastidiarme, princesita-** después de eso Christa siguió insistiendo, pero solo recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de la castaña.

A los 30 minutos después que empezó la clase se sintió la puerta del salón abrirse, dejando ver la figura de una chica alta, tez morena, pecas y una fría mirada en el rostro, poseía una risa burlona y los ojos rojos y entrecerrados.

 **-Ymir… -** susurro Christa.

- **Señorita Ymir, a que se debe su atraso-** la profesora la examinó, y entendió enseguida lo que sucedía.

- **Ehm nada profesora, solo me quede atascada en un mar de gentío-** río sonoramente.

- **Ve a sentarte, cuando termine la clase te quedas, tengo que hablar contigo-** dijo la profesora dándose la vuelta para seguir en lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

La alta fue hacia atrás donde estaban sentados sus amigos, se tiro pesadamente en el asiento y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que su rubia y fría mejor amiga golpeó con la mano su yugular.

- **Auch… que quieres narizona-** dijo enderezando su cabeza y mirando a la chica.

- **Donde estabas imbécil-**

 **-Estaba con los chicos del instituto María, pasando el rato-** dijo mirándola despreocupada.

- **Estas pasada a hierba-** dijo la rubia fulminándola con la mirada

 **-Es medicinal amorcito, un pequeño cigarrillo de la mas verde…-** acercó el rostro a su amiga mirándola coquetamente a lo que Annie la golpeo con la palma en la cabeza.

- **Ustedes dos allá atrás, cállense si no quieren que las eche-** grito la profesora.

- **Si profesora-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- **Después hablaremos de esto Ymir-** susurró Leonhart

- **See see-** la morena siguió mirando hacia adelante fingiendo interés, sintió una mirada hacia ella, la cual sabia de quien era, pero como siempre la ignoró.

Saliendo al receso el grupo de Christa salió al patio central del establecimiento para conversar entre ellos… conversaban animadamente hasta que Sasha miró hacia otro lado del patio, donde vió al grupo de titanes conversando despreocupadamente, se percató de que Ymir no paraba de sacar cosas de su bolsillo para comer.

 **Christa, no notaste rara a Ymir cuando llegó?-** la castaña se dirigió a su amiga con rostro preocupado.

 **-Si también lo noté, mira ahí va Nanaba a buscarla-** respondió la pequeña rubia.

Con los titanes…

 **-Ymir te dije que quedaras, ven aquí-** la profesora la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia un costado del grupo **-¿ qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿crees que no me di cuenta del estado en que llegaste?¿Dónde andabas?-** la alta mujer comenzó regañarla.

- **Hey hey, una pregunta a la vez Nanaba-** dijo la morena mirando hacia otro lado.

- **Responde, escucha, soy tu tía y desde que tu padre murió, solo me he preocupado por ti, no me contestaste ni una sola llamada en las vacaciones, y tampoco te encontré en tu casa cuando te iba a buscar, llamé a Annie muchas veces pero ella tampoco sabía dónde estabas… supe que te estas metiendo en problemas con los delincuentes de tu antigua escuela a los llamas amigos, gente que no te hará nada de bien, que tienes que decir a tu favor…-** Nanaba estaba furiosa, como nunca.

- **Escucha Nanaba, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, con o sin el viejo soy capaz de valerme por mi misma, tengo el dinero y no necesito que estés encima de mí regañándome siempre-** la morena la miraba desafiante, Nanaba sabe que la personalidad de su sobrina es la mas complicada con la que haya tenido que lidiar en su vida, desde que murió su hermana, madre de Ymir, que la chica comenzó a ser una egocéntrica, pesimista, sarcástica y fría muchacha, a la que no podría domar jamás, intentó llevarla a vivir con ella, puesto que su padre tampoco la tomaba mucho en cuenta desde que quedó viudo, como si Ymir dejara de existir para el, pero la chica siempre se escapaba a su casa a cuidar a su ebrio padre.

Nanaba suspiró **\- ¿Has comido bien?... Escúchame hija, solo quiero que te enfoques en tus estudios y en el boxeo, sabes que eres demasiado inteligente, tienes un enorme futuro deportivo, aprovecha esta beca que conseguí para ti en este buen instituto, te lo digo como tu profesora, tía, familia…**

La morena la miró a los ojos **– Haré lo que pueda…-** dicho esto se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus amigos, Nanaba volvió al edificio.

A los lejos Christa se preguntaba que estarían hablando, hace mucho tiempo que Ymir, su Ymir, comenzó a tener esa actitud soberbia, engreída, arrogante, como si todo a su alrededor le importara una mierda, aunque bueno, así era, paso sus mejores y peores momentos con ella a su lado (la muerte de sus padres cuando estaban pequeñas, Ymir jamás se despegó de ella), hasta que la madre de su amiga murió, cambiando por completo a la morena, es como si un demonio se hubiera posado en ella, Christa siempre hacia de todo para apoyarla, soportando el carácter fuerte de la morena, catalogado por la rubia como la peor personalidad de todas. Al principio Ymir dejo que su diosa Christa se colara en su sufrimiento, pero en el penúltimo año de primaria, la alta se cambió de escuela, debido a que su padre se cambió de casa después de jubilarse del ejército, abandonando su antiguo hogar, desde ese momento de a poco la morena se fue alejando de sus brazos, esta comenzó a meterse en problemas con los chicos de su nueva escuela, la rubia no los conocía y su amiga tampoco le hablaba de ellos, muchas veces tuvo que preguntarle a Reiner sobre el comportamiento de su amiga, pero Reiner solo sabía lo principal, Ymir y su pandilla solo hacían barbaridades en la calle.

Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie no podían controlarla tampoco, solo cuando la veían fuera de horario de clases y se juntaban en la casa de alguno, Christa también logró convencerla varios días de quedarse con ella, así vigilarla de que no se metiera en problemas, pero hasta que la rubia comenzó su relación con el Jaeger, Ymir terminó por alejarse completamente de ella, eso había pasado hace 1 año mas o menos, casi al mismo tiempo que el padre de la morena murió por cirrosis. Como no iban a la misma escuela, no la vio por un largo periodo, no hasta que un día, en el segundo semestre de su primer año de secundaria, Ymir entró por la puerta del salón, presentándose con su típica cara de aburrimiento, explicando que venia del instituto María, desde que llegó, Christa solo ha querido hablar con ella, recibiendo solo rechazo y una que otra sarcástica sonrisa.

 **-Escucha alguna vez a tu tía, Ymir…-** le decía su amigo Bertholdt, ella solo guardo silencio.

- **No sé en que estas metida idiota, pero si sigues metiendo en problemas te daré una paliza-** la amenazó el rubio.

 **\- Si gorilón, estaré esperando tu súper paliza imbécil –** la pecosa miró a su pequeña amiga- **y tu narizona, ¿no dirás nada?**

La rubia la miró **\- lo tengo guardado para otra ocasión, hoy iré a quedarme contigo a tu casa, y me importa una mierda si tenías planes con los imbéciles y drogadictos de tus amigos.**

 **-Bueno, si deseas ir a dormir conmigo y hacerme cariñitos durante la noche, no me negaré en absoluto amorcito… AUCH-** Annie la golpeó en la pierna haciendo que Ymir se recogiera de dolor y le diera una sonrisa burlona, burlona pero sincera. A la distancia Christa observó todo y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos, al ver como Ymir le sonreía a la otra rubia.

Al terminar las clases Christa y Sasha se fueron al gimnasio donde tenían su ensayo de las porristas, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que el club de boxeo practicaría en el mismo lugar que ellas, a lo lejos la rubia pudo divisar a Ymir, esta solo vestía con unos shorts negros y una corta polera que dejaba todo su marcado abdomen a la vista, la pequeña diosa no podía parar de mirarla, a lo que la morena se dio cuenta, pero esta solo la miro fijo y arqueo una ceja, a lo que la rubia se sonrojo al máximo y se dio la vuelta,

-¿ **Viste que cuerpazo tiene Ymir?-** le pregunto su amiga Sasha.

 **-Eh, si si, lo ví-** decía la chica sin voltear, aún no se pasaba su sonrojo.

 **-Con razón tiene tanta mujer a sus pies-** la castaña suspiró como chiquilla enamorada, actitud que su rubia amiga encontró sospechosa.

-¿ **Sasha?¿Te gusta Ymir?-**

 **Primer capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer**


	2. Amigos

Ya era de noche, y como Annie dijo fue a quedarse a la casa de su amiga pecosa, la rubia pensó que sería buena oportunidad para conversar con Ymir

 **-Ahora me dirás que es lo que pretendes hacer de tu puta vida…y también por que llegaste hoy pasada a marihuana al instituto-**

Ymir la miró con su típica expresión de aburrimiento- **Que quieres saber realmente, no creo que quieras enterarte de estas cosas-**

 **-Si no quisiera enterarme no te lo preguntaría, si no me importara ni siquiera estaría contigo ahora-**

 **-Estaba con los chicos de María, ayer tuvimos una fiesta, nos quedamos en el lugar hasta la mañana, vinimos a mi casa en la mañana fumamos y después me fui a clases, eso es todo-**

 **-Fiesta un día domingo?-**

 **-Que tiene-**

 **-Sabías que al otro día entrabas a clases-**

 **-No empieces a sermonearme ¿quieres?, ya tuve bastante con Nanaba hoy-**

 **-¿Marihuana es lo único que estas consumiendo?**

 **-…-**

 **-Responde-**

 **-No, no es lo único-**

 **-Ymir tienes 16 años apenas…**

 **-Enana-** se da vuelta para mirarla y tomarle la barbilla con una mano- **Lo sé, sé lo que estoy haciendo…-**

 **-Entonces, si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré… -**

 **-No, no dejaré que entres en este mundo de mierda…no es necesario-**

Annie se levantó y la enfrento cara a cara

- **Soy tu amiga desde niñas, aunque antes te la pasabas con la princesita de Krista siempre estuve ahí para ti, ¿recuerdas el día que me confesaste estar enamorada de ella, ese día que ella comenzó a salir con Eren, ese día cuando…?-**

 **-Si-** como olvidarlo, ese día se la pasó golpeando el maldito saco de box toda la tarde, lo golpeó hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, ese día también había muerto su padre, ese día llamo a Krista para contarle la noticia, y para que también la acompañara a pasar el luto, pero no respondió ningún llamado, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, encontrándose con la escenita, Krista besando al mocoso llorón, tampoco se presentó al funeral, solo Bert, Reiner y su otra rubia Annie, además de su pandilla de su antigua escuela, estuvieron con ella siempre

- **Entonces ¿Aún crees que no me importas?-**

 **-No, no lo creo, menuda mierda Annie ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estoy metida en esto…-**

 **-Aún hay tiempo de salirte-** la rubia se sentó en las piernas de la pecosa y la abrazó

- **¿Por qué estás tan cariñosa hoy?-** le dedico una sonrisa pícara, a lo que la rubia solo respondió con un fuerte derechazo a su brazo

 **-Cierra el pico y comamos algo, tengo hambre…-** se bajó de su amiga y se dirigió a su mochila a sacar su móvil para pedir una pizza

Krista estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Quizás media hora, quizás una hora, no lo sabía realmente

- _Sasha, ¿Te gusta Ymir?-_

 _-Ehhh yo…creo que… un poco, quizás estoy confundida o no lo sé, Ymir siempre me ha llamado la atención-_

¿A su amiga le gusta su ex mejor amiga? Se sentía rara, no esperaba esa respuesta, una sensación extraña le revolvió el estómago cuando la escuchó, pero bueno, dejaría esos pensamientos para otra ocasión, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ymir ahora?, ¿Estaría metiéndose en problemas? De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla y era Sasha

 **-Sasha, ¿qué sucede?-**

 **-Krista, tengo que contarte algo-**

 **-Oh, dime-**

 **-Hoy después de clases me encontré con Bertholdt y caminamos juntos hacia casa porque según me dijo vivimos cerca, y en el camino me comentó lo que sucedió con el padre de Ymir…-**

 **-Ah si, su padre murió de cirrosis, solo supe porque Mikasa lo escucho en el entrenamiento de boxeo cuando Annie se lo comentaba a los chicos… pero ella nunca me dijo nada, la busqué, pero solo me ignoraba-**

 **-¿Sabes que fue el mismo día que comenzaste tu relación con Eren?-**

 **-…-**

 **-Ella te llamó, y jamás contestaste, y también…te fue a buscar y te encontró con Eren…-**

 **-Ese día perdí mi celular cuando salí con Eren, no puede ser que el mismo día ella…-**

 **-Así es, y eso debe haber sido el por qué Ymir se alejó de ti, no me imagino su situación, debe haberse sentido destrozada…-**

 **-Maldición Sasha, me siento horrible, es obvio que si me vio con Eren pensó que no quise contestarle la llamada… Iré ahora mismo a su casa-**

 **-No! Mira la hora que es, además… nos encontramos con ella y Annie, le dijeron a Bertholdt que Annie se quedaría en la casa de Ymir hoy…-**

Krista no dijo nada, eso le cayó como patada al estomago

- **Krista…-**

 **-Está bien, esperaré hasta mañana, apenas tenga la oportunidad hablaré con ella-**

 **-Solo estate preparada, dudo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos-**

 **-Si, gracias Sasha, Adiós-**

 **-Adiós-**

Al cortar, la rubia volvió su mirada al techo, se sentía horrible, ahora sabía por qué su amiga había dejado de hablarle y había comenzado a rechazarla, no estuvo para ella cuando la necesitó, pero ¿por qué no fue capaz de aclararle después?, la rubia la había buscado un montón de veces y la moreno la rechazó cada momento, bueno, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

Eran ya las 00.30, habían cenado y la pecosa y su amiga se encontraban acostadas, con la cabeza de la rubia en el pecho de Ymir, esta última dormía plácidamente mientras que Annie se quedó un buen rato mirándola, muchas veces sentía que su amada amiga se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero cada vez que ella quería adentrarse mas en su vida, la morena se alejaba de una u otra forma, no era que Ymir lo hiciera a propósito, solo que sus vidas simplemente no eran compatibles, pensado esto cayó en el sueño.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, miro su reloj – **7:00** – se dispuso a despertar a la morena, quien no tenía intenciones de despertar

 **-Ymir despierta-** decía la rubia mientras zamarreaba a su amiga

- **Cállate y sigue durmiendo enana-** dicho esto abrazó mas fuerte a la chica, la cual le apareció una venita en la frente

- **Gigante imbécil, levántate-**

 **-Annie, enserio… no quiero ir a clases-** Ymir se dispuso a mirarla fijamente, Annie observo su mirada y entendió, conocía tan bien a la chica que solo una mirada podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

- **Está bien, pero me quedaré contigo para saber que no te vas a ir a hacer mierdas, le enviaré un mensaje a los chicos y a Nanaba-** la rubia sacó su celular

- **No es necesario Annie, debes ir tu-**

 **-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-** la morena asintió- **Entonces cierra el pico y no me contradigas-** Ymir sonrió, la rubia siempre ganaba

"Ymir se siente enferma, me quedaré a cuidarla" fue el mensaje que envió a los chicos y a su profesora

 **-Bien idiota, hoy será tu día y te hare el desayuno, almuerzo y cena ¿Qué vas a querer comer?-** dijo Annie mientras se levantaba de la amplia cama y miraba a su amiga, pero esta la tomo del brazo y la tiro de nuevo a la cama

- **A ti-**

 **-¿Ah si?-** dijo la bajita, subiéndose arriba de Ymir- **¿Te encanta provocarme cierto? Un día dejaré de hacerme la desentendida y te follaré-** y dejaré que me folles- **como nunca antes te lo han hecho querida Ymir-**

 **-¿Eh? Que…que bicho te picó, sabes que estoy bromeando-** dijo la morena, viendo como su amiga se levantaba de encima – **A veces me asustas enana-**

 **-Eres una cobarde-** la rubia sonrió de lado y comenzó su marcha a la cocina

- **¡Dos huevos!-**

 **-Ajá-**

En el instituto

- **Ymir no vino hoy, y Annie tampoco…-**

 **-¿Que sucede amor?-** le decía el castaño tomándola por la cintura – **Has estado un poco rara hoy-**

 **-N-No es nada Eren, solo tengo un poco de sueño-** Le sonrió falsamente

 **-¿Hoy tienes ensayo con las porristas?-**

 **-Eh si-** vio a Bertholdt pasar por detrás de Eren- **Hablamos después!-** y se fue corriendo tras el, Eren vio como su novia se dirigía a hablar con los titanes, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan amiga de ellos otra vez?

 **-Bert!-** gritaba la rubia por el pasillo

 **-Eh? Vaya si eres Krista, ¿Cómo te va?-** El alto la saludó cordial como siempre

- **¿Bien gracias y tu?-**

 **-Bien, dime que necesitas...-**

 **-Yo… quería preguntarte por qué no vino Ymir hoy, quería hablar con ella…-**

 **-Eh? Pues, está enferma, Annie nos avisó en la mañana-**

 **-Oh…¿es algo grave?-**

 **-No creo, sino nos hubieran dicho, descuida ella está bien-** Fue lo último que Bert dijo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su rubio amigo que lo esperaba en el marco de una puerta

- **Espera!-** llamó la pequeña

 **-Si?-**

 **-Si hablas con ella, ¿puedes decirle que la estoy buscando? Por favor-**

Bertholdt dudó un poco – **Está bien, no hay problema… yo le digo-** le sonrió por última vez y se fue-

 **-¿Qué sucede Bert, por qué Krista estaba hablándote?-** Le dijo el rubio a su alto amigo

- **Creo que Ymir me matará por bocón-** dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la cara lamentándose

Al pasar la tarde Krista se sentía cada vez mas ansiosa, quería ver a Ymir con unas ganas descomunales, pero no sabía a quién preguntarle su número o la dirección de su casa, le daba una vergüenza enorme preguntarle a los titanes, para que decir a su profesora Nanaba…

Pasando el resto de la tarde en el ensayo de las porristas, Krista y Sasha conversaron en persona lo sucedido, la castaña le aconsejo que esperara hasta que Ymir se apareciera en clases, no era buena idea para nada ir a buscarla a su casa, y así llegó la hora de irse a casa, caminaron juntas hacia una tienda a tomar un café y seguir charlando, al salir ya estaba oscuro y un grupo de chicos de dudosa procedencia se les acercaron

- **Hey bonitas, ¿no se les apetece un paseo con nosotros?-** Decía uno de los chicos que Krista catalogó por matones debido a su apariencia

- **No gracias, debemos irnos, vamos Sasha-** Decía Krista con un tono amenazador tomando a su amiga del brazo

 **-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí,¿ un par de adolescentes rebeldes eh?-** dijo un joven de cabello castaño ligeramente largo

 **-Piérdanse-** dijo la rubia mirándolos para irse

- **Así que ruda, te arrepentirás enana, y yo que pensaba darte de nuestra magia verde a ver si te alegrabas un poco, pero tu rebeldía me causa desagrado-** el rubio se acercó mas a las chicas, a lo que estas comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas

- **Hey! Ustedes par de idiotas déjenlas en paz!-** se escucha una voz a las espaldas a de las chicas

- **¿Ymir?-** decía el castaño mirando sobre las cabezas de Krista y Sasha las que se voltearon inmediatamente para ver a la pecosa

- **Jurgen hijo de perra-** decía la morena acercándose con una sonrisa a los que parece son sus amigos

- **Pecosa imbécil ¿dónde andabas? Te hemos estado buscando durante el día, Rita quiere matarte sabes-** estrecharon sus manos en un amistoso apretón

- **Te has perdido toda la diversión de hoy idiota, hey! Andas con la rubiecita que me pone loco-** decía el rubio mientras miraba a Annie que apareció detrás de Ymir

- **Muérete Dieter-** dijo la rubia

 **-Me recuerdas amor eh?-** decía el rubio mientras mostró una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció cuando Ymir lo golpeó

- **Con ella no imbécil-** ahora la que reía era Ymir- **Y bien, ¿qué hacen molestando a estas chicas? Que les he dicho sobre molestar a la gente idiotas, y si, sé que Rita quiere matarme-**

 **-Eres la peor novia Ymir jajaja-** lanzó el castaño

 **-¿NOVIA?-** dijeron Annie, Krista y Sasha al mismo tiempo

- **Eh bueno si, yo…-** Se acerca a su amigo- **Idiota acabas de ponerme en un aprieto-**

 **-Bueno arréglatelas gigantona, vamos Dieter-** se dirigió a su amigo rubio- **Tenemos unas cervezas por beber solo para nosotros, ya que esta cobarde está muy ocupada con sus mujeres jajajaja Rita estará furiosa-** se alejaron del lugar

- **Imbéciles…-** miró a Annie que la fulminaba con los ojos- **¿QUE?-** ahora dirigiendo la mirada hacía la otra rubia y su amiga patata- **Y ustedes que…pensé que ya se habían ido, no anden a estas horas en la calle, den gracias que esos idiotas no llegarían tan lejos aparte de molestarlas-**

 **-¿Que, ahora eres Ymir la justiciera?-** la retó Annie

- **Muchas gracias, Ymir-** ahora habló la castaña

La pecosa la miró y se sonrojo, a lo que después siguió caminando pasando por el lado de las dos chicas poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Sasha desordenándole el cabello, Krista no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, solo bajo la mirada

- **Antes me hacías eso a mí-** murmuro muy bajo, pero no fue suficiente para el oído ultrasónico de Ymir

 **-Tienes razón, antes…-** y siguió caminando con la rubia malhumorada que en su mirada se veía que solo quería golpearla

- **Krista…por qué no le dijiste nada-** la miró preocupada su amiga

- **No es nada Sasha, solo…me bloquee…vamos a casa-** la rubia sonrió, miró por última vez a la morena que se alejaba viendo como Annie le golpeaba el brazo a lo que la pecosa solo respondía con una sonrisa y la despeinaba, recordó como hacía lo mismo con ella, quizás debía rendirse al hecho de que otra chica ya había ocupado su lugar- **Caminemos-**

 **-¿Qué es eso de que tienes novia?-** la rubia de aspecto serio estaba mas seria de lo normal

- **¿Celosa?-** respondió riendo la alta mientras caminaba con sus dos manos tras su cabeza

- **Te gustaría imbécil ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-**

 **-Para que, además…la conoces, ella también estuvo en el funeral de mi padre y cuando he hecho algo en mi casa siempre va…-**

 **-Quien, se llama Rita según escuché-**

 **-Rita Iglehaut, la rubia de ojos azules-**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Pero ella no va a la universidad ya? ¿No que tiene 18 años?¿ La que tiene cara de niña de primaria?-**

 **-¿y que enana? Yo tengo 16, recuerda que repetí curso cuando era niña-**

 **-Pero… ahg, que sigo preguntando como si me importara-** bufó la rubia

- **Pues tu cara me dice lo contrario amorcito-** la morena se acercó a su rostro por lo que rubia la tomó por sorpresa al darle un fugaz beso en la boca- **Por qué siempre haces eso enana!-** Annie solo caminó

- **Porque eres una imbécil, camina, tengo hambre y aún tengo que hacerte la cena-** la chica baja siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la borro al instante en que se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga que aún no caminaba- **ANDA!-**

 **-Eres terrible! Algún día me vengaré de ti-** la morena caminó y le puso el brazo alrededor de su cuello, y así se fueron caminando a la casa de Ymir.

 ** _Los amigos de Ymir son casi todos personajes de relleno de SNK, así no se hacía TAN OOC la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero poder seguir actualizando sin hacer esperar tanto, el trabajo y la universidad me tiene sin tiempo, reitero las gracias_**


	3. Escúchame

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que fue a dejar a Annie a su hogar? No lo sabía, solo había deambulado en la calle desde ese entonces, sacó su celular y llamó a su amigo Jurgen, el cual la paso a buscar para ir a beber unas cervezas y drogarse, ¿Desde cuando que lo estaba haciendo? Años, años que ese maldito veneno la estaba consumiendo, años que solo se escapaba para encontrar una salida a ese agujero oscuro que tenía el descaro de llamarle vida, Ymir a sus 16 años estaba destruida en muchos ámbitos, sus falencias emocionales solo la arrastraban mas y mas, podía parecer alguien fuerte por fuera, pero la verdad es que solo era una niña indecisa por dentro, una niña que desde hace tiempo ha tomado malas decisiones, en ese mismo momento, ahí sentada en una banca, con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba en su peor fase, el efecto de la cocaína estaba bajando, lo cual solo traía mierda a su cabeza

 **-Ymir!, ¿qué haces aquí? –** y la última persona que quería ver, hacía su aparición en ese momento

- **Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿Acaso me andas siguiendo?-** la morena no quería levantar la vista

 **-Mi hermana me pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas, además, vivo cerca de aquí-** genial, bien Ymir, no se te ocurrió ir a meterte a otro lado que no fuera cerca de la casa de Krista

- **Que bien… me largo…-** se levantó de la banca para comenzar a caminar

 **-Espera!... en realidad si quería hablar contigo-**

 **-Pero yo no, adiós-** iba a irse cuando la rubia la tomo de la muñeca y se dispuso al fin a verla a los ojos

-¿ **Estas…llorando?-** diablos, nunca pudo resistirse a esos ojos color cielo

- **¿Puedes soltarme?-**

 **-Ymir, yo no sabía, ese día mi celular se perdió, yo no…-**

 **-Basta!…no necesito ni quiero tus explicaciones, ya pasó, tampoco quiero recordarlo-** la pecosa pudo calmarse, a lo que Krista se dio cuenta y la soltó

- **Pero yo si quiero dártelas! He pensado estos últimos años en que había fallado, porque solo dejaste de hablarme, me enteré de lo tu padre solo porque Mikasa lo escucho de Annie, te busqué y lo sabes! Pero solo me rechazaste cada vez que me acercaba a ti-** ahora la rubia había comenzado a llorar- **me alejaste de la peor forma Ymir!-**

La morena solo la miraba, no sabía realmente que hacer, eran las 11 de la noche y tenía a una chica llorándole en medio de un parque, ¿Qué debería hacer en estos momentos?

 **-Andando, iré a dejarte a tu casa…-** la alta se dispuso a caminar, pero sintió como Krista se lanzó a abrazarla por la espalda

- **Deja de darme la espalda, por favor…solo quiero pasar mí tiempo contigo otra vez, que durmamos juntas como antes que me abraces en la noche, solo contigo me sentía protegida…-**

 **-Ahora tienes a tu novio, no entiendo, que quieres de mi… ya tienes a alguien que puede abrazarte por las noches, no seas egoísta-**

 **-No es lo mismo! Nada es lo mismo sin ti…y si tiene que ver contigo, seré la mujer mas egoísta!-** Ymir se dio la vuelta para mirarla, el solo hecho de verle su rostro lleno de lágrimas le dio un giro a su sentido común y la abrazó, a lo que la rubia respondió con un llanto que hizo que a la pecosa, después de mucho tiempo, se le ablandara el corazón

- **Quiero a mi Ymir otra vez, con la que crecí y pase mis mejores y peores momentos, por favor-**

 **-Yo…-** La morena iba a hablar, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que lo sacó para contestar, sin soltar a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos- **Annie, no, aún no llego a casa…bah, deja de regañarme, si, ya me iré, adiós…-** Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la rubia- **Vamos… tu hermana se preocupará si no llegas pronto-**

 **-¿Y si te quedas conmigo esta noche?-** habló Krista mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- **No creo que sea posible-** la morena le ayudo a secarse las lágrimas- **Digo, mañana tenemos escuela, quizás en otra ocasión, cuando podamos hablar esto de mejor manera, ahora caminemos-** Ymir comenzó a caminar tomando la bolsa que la pequeña rubia había dejado en el suelo cuando se dispuso a abrazarla y con la otra tomo su mano y comenzaron la ruta, Krista se sentía en el cielo, al fin había podido decirle todo a la pecosa, quizás las cosas comenzarían a mejorar en su vida, ya que el vacío que dejó el alejamiento de su amiga la había golpeado duro, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se perdía en la espalda de la morena

- **Bien, ya llegamos-**

 **-¿Aún recuerdas donde vivo?-**

 **-Pase tanto aquí, era imposible no acordarme, anda…entra ya que hace frío-** la alta le hizo un ademan para que entrara

- **¿Puedes… pasar a buscarme mañana en la mañana?-** la rubia la miro suplicante a lo que Ymir trato de evitar mirando hacia el lado

- **Lo…intentaré ¿vale? Ten mi número de teléfono, por si necesitas algo…-** La morena sacó un papelillo para enrolar y un lápiz (dios sabrá por qué andaba con un lápiz) anoto el número y se lo entrego **– No me estés llamando cada 5 segundos-** dicho esto se dio la vuelta para al fin ir rumbo a su casa

- **Lo intentaré-** la rubia estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, llego a tirarse a su cama con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, tomó su celular y anotó el número de Ymir y procedió a enviarle un mensaje

" _Gracias por todo nunca cambies, Te Amo_

 _Krista."_

Hecho esto se durmió.

Dios, por qué la rubia tenía esa maldita capacidad de darla vuelta de esa forma, no pegó pestaña desde que llegó a su casa, estaría muerta de sueño en clases, pero lo que había sucedido horas atrás no paraba de darle vuelta en la cabeza, además del mensaje que recibió al rato después, ¿Qué haría ahora? Annie sin duda la golpeará, no tenía secretos con ella, con ninguno de sus amigos los tenía, se los contaría apenas tuviera la oportunidad, estaba recostada boca abajo en el sillón, cuando sonó la alarma y se fue a bañar, sería un largo día, sumándole que tenía practica de boxeo.

Por otro lado una rubia de mala cara tocaba la puerta de una casa, esperando que su amiga saliera ya

- **Apuesto a que se quedó dormida-** la chica saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, la pecosa le había dado copias de sus llaves hace mucho tiempo- **¿Ymir estás ahí? Si estas dormida de verdad voy a lincharte-** sintió la ducha y caminó hacia el baño, la morena estaba terminando de ducharse, cuando abrió la cortina y pego un salto por el susto al encontrarse con la rubia de ojos azules mirándola con su serio rostro

- **Enana de mierda ¡¿Por qué siempre haces esto?!-** la alta se tapó enseguida con una toalla **\- ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto? Voy a quitarte esas malditas llaves-**

 **-Quiero matarte, pero no de un infarto…deja de llorar y apúrate, prepararé el desayuno-** la mujer salió del baño para dirigirse a la cocina, mientras la pecosa terminaba de vestirse para seguirle el camino, al llegar a la cocina mientras miraba a su amiga hacer el desayuno se dispuso a hablar

 **-Ayer me encontré con Krista otra vez-** la rubia paro en sus labores culinarias **-Hablamos, me explicó lo que paso, lloró, y la fui a dejar a su casa-**

 **-¿Tienes complejo de taxi?-**

 **-Annie no bromees, esto es serio-**

 **-No estoy bromeando… ¿y que paso al final?-** la chica fingió interés y se dispuso a seguir preparando la comida

 **-Nada, tenemos una larga conversación pendiente-**

 **-Ymir, la verdad es que no me interesa-**

 **-No se puede hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Yo he sido la que ha estado contigo siempre!-** la rubia se dio la vuelta para mirarla **\- ¿Qué quiere?¿Volver así nada mas?¿Después de yo hacerle todo el trabajo de cuidarte?-**

- **No lo tomes así enana, nada ni nadie va a reemplazarte-** se acercó para abrazarla, pero Annie se corrió para tomar el pan y metérselo en la boca

- **Come rápido, que vamos a atrasadas-** dijo mientras metía mas la comida en la boca de su amiga

 **-mpphffff-** se quejó la morena

- **Y no hables con la boca llena-** dicho esto la ojiazul comenzó a comer su desayuno

Al terminar de comer se lavaron los dientes y salieron camino a la escuela, Ymir se la paso todo el camino molestando a la rubia, por lo que esta solo respondía golpeándole el estómago. Al llegar al instituto se encontraron con sus amigos, y un poco mas adentrado estaba Krista y su grupo de amigos, Ymir solo la miro y vio que estaba tomada de la mano con Eren, por lo que se asqueó y solo siguió caminando, pero Krista se percató de su presencia y se soltó de su novio, para ir corriendo a saludarla

 **-¡Ymir!-** la pequeña rubia se abalanzó sobre la pecosa abrazándola, a lo que todos se quedaron sin habla al ver la situación- **No me avisaste nada en la mañana! Estaba esperando que me llamaras-** la chica hizo un puchero lo que hizo sonrojarse a la morena

- **Eh yo lo siento, me vine con Annie-** dijo Ymir tapándose el sonrojo con la mano y mirando hacia el lado

 **-No te costaba nada avisarme-** aun haciendo pucheros, la otra rubia que solo miraba la escena se aburrió y comenzó a caminar hacia al salón

- **Ymir, creo que deberíamos irnos ya-** ahora habló Bertholt

- **Eh? Annie?-** la morena no se percató del momento en que su amiga se había ido, así que se soltó de la rubia- **Nos vemos después Krista, y tu Bert tengo algo que hablar contigo-** la pecosa lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica a lo que el alto solo trago duramente, hecho esto Reiner, Ymir y Bert comenzaron a caminar

- **Krista, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cuándo te arreglaste con Ymir?-** dijo Sasha, mientras se acercaba con los demás

- **Es una larga historia, bueno… no tan larga, pero les contaré después-** dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Eren observo, desde que comenzó su relación con ella que no la había visto sonreír de esa manera tan radiante y sincera, no pudo evitar ponerse celoso debido a este gesto, si Ymir volvía, Krista dejaría de tomarle toda atención a el

-¿ **Amor crees que es buena idea? Digo ¿Has escuchado los rumores? –** habló Eren

 **-¿Que rumores Eren?-** Armin preguntó

- **Ya sabes, de la gente con la que se junta Ymir, además de los titanes, la han visto con los vándalos del Instituto María, ya saben, no sale gente buena de ahí-**

 **-¿Eren que sucede? No hables así de ella, y ya conozco a sus amigos, son unos idiotas pero no son malas personas del todo-** la rubia estaba molesta

- **¿Conociste a sus amigos?¿ En qué estás pensando Krista? ¡Son delincuentes!-**

 **-¡Ya basta! Debemos irnos a clases-** la pequeña rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al salón, dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos por aquella actitud, ella nunca había elevado la voz, menos con su novio, definitivamente esto no le estaba gustando

Terminada las clases Ymir solo quería salir del instituto, pero Annie la tomo del bolso y se la llevó al gimnasio donde tendrían una buena práctica de boxeo

 **-Prepárate Ymir, porque hoy si que tengo unas ganas descomunales de patearte el trasero-** dijo la rubia cambiándose de ropa

- **Y yo solo quiero dormir, ¿Cuándo será el día que dejarás de fastidiarme?-** la morena se tiro en una banca de los camarines- **Enserio, tengo sueño…-**

 **-¿Quién te envió a dejar a la princesita a su casa a esas horas?¿Yo? oh no, espera, nadie te envió estúpida-** Annie se paró a su lado solo en shorts y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver su plano vientre, la morena abrió un ojo para mirarla

 **-¿Te habían dicho que eres endemoniadamente sexy?-**

 **-No ganarás esta vez Ymir-** la chica puso las manos en su cintura

 **-No, no ganaré, porque dormiré…-** cerró los ojos y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a la rubia

- **No se puede contigo…Está bien, vámonos a casa-** la morena pegó un salto y levanto a su amiga dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos

- **¡ERES LA MEJOR!-** la rubia sonrió, pero siempre con precaución de que la morena no la viera

Krista buscaba por todos lados a la morena para preguntarle qué haría después de la práctica, por lo que llego a los camarines y se encontró con Ymir abrazando a Annie, y esta última se dio cuenta y solo le dirigió una afilada mirada, hasta que Ymir se percató de la presencia de la otra rubia y bajo a Annie

- **Krista! Que haces por aquí pensé que estarías haciéndole porras al llorón de tu novio-**

 **-No, yo estaba buscándote, quería saber si mañana sales conmigo al centro, solo a pasear…-**

 **-eh yo, si…supongo que es un buen momento para conversar, ahora tengo mucho sueño y me iré a casa con la enana-** dijo mirando a la rubia quien estaba terminando de vestirse

- **Esta bien!-** dijo con una sonrisa-

- **Nos vemos Krista-** la morena le sonrió y la despeinó - **vamos enana-**

 **Y bien hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, perdonen la espera ya luego podré actualizar mas seguido esta historia y también No deseado, también agradecer a cada uno de los que me ha dejado Reviews, son un aliento para seguir escribiendo y mejorando**

 **Leonhardt**

 **Qebeth**

 **YmirSexy**

 **Gunteer**

 **Blonde hair girl**

 **Y a los anónimos también**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**


End file.
